Rising Above the Darkness
by Victoria54
Summary: Kida is an orphan with a gift, she doesn't know her true family, why Coulson or SHIELD sounds familiar, or how she got her powers. She thought her life would be long and miserable until the Tony Stark adopts her. This is her story from Ironman to the Avengers then maybe, just maybe she'll uncover her origins while winning a certain soldiers heart. StevexOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Ironman or MARVEL but I own Kida, hope you enjoy please review! :D **

I woke up that morning to see two cupcakes with a lit candle on one of them. I looked on the bed across from me to see my friend Bella. She gave me a bright smile,

"Happy 8th birthday" she said "I'm sorry I didn't have enough to buy you a present"

"It's ok this is amazing" I said, she's eight too

Bella and I have been sharing a room for about three years; I loved her like a sister. She had bright strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing a blue and pink sundress with white crocs. I sat on the edge of my bed, we grabbed the cupcakes.

"Make a wish" She said "how about a pony or a puppy?!"

I gave her a small smile and blew the candle out,

"What did you wish for?" she asked

"You're not supposed to say or it won't come true"

"That's a stupid rule"

_"I wished that someone will come and take me away from this place"_ I thought

The foster home wasn't bad; the woman in charge Ms. Henderson is really nice and kind to everyone. She mostly takes in children who are struggling with alcohol or drugs, in gangs, or from abusive families. She found me on her front porch with a note that just said "My name is Kida Langston" We ate the cupcakes when I noticed the tiger lily in our window between the beds was dead.

"What happened to the lily?" I asked

"I don't know I gave her water" Bella said "Can you help her?"

"Her?"

"I named her Lilly, I take care of her but she's very sick"

"Ok I'll help her but this is our secret remember" I said

I held my hand in front of it; the flower glowed in a gold light and grew into its healthy form. When I was done the lily was blooming in dark purple colors and white stripes coming from the center. I threw the wrapping in the trash and she went downstairs while I took a shower. I changed into a light yellow sundress and tan sandals. I put my hair in a ponytail and walked downstairs, there I walked passed Mr. Henderson who was busy making enough breakfast for all the children to eat.

"Ok everyone I need you to look good we're having an important guest come to adopt." She said putting two plates of bacon on the table "And it's Kida's eighth birthday so everyone be super nice to her."

I stepped away from the doorway since they all didn't seem to notice I was there.

"She's a freak" One girl said

"A weirdo who thinks she can talk to animals" A boy added

"She thinks she's so special that we should bow down to her." One girl said

"No I don't" I finally spoke and they all looked at me "I don't want anyone to kneel down to me"

"Just get out of here" One boy said harshly

"Nathan that's enough" Ms. Henderson snapped

I walked past the table out the screen door into the backyard, it was sunny but the sea breeze was cold against my bare skin. The sun heated sand warmed my small bare feet; I walked out of the white picket fenced backyard to the beach. I walked to the edge and let the cold water splash onto my feet. The only other thing with me was a small crab; I turned around to see all the kids playing with toys in the backyard while Bella read a book under a small tree.

They were right, I didn't belong here, I didn't belong anywhere. I had no memories of my parents or what happened to them. It's like the first chapter of a book was blank, and they were right about my "gifts". I don't know how I got them but I know that I would use them for good. I was able to talk to animals but I can only hear their voices in my head. I walked around the house to the front there; I saw a small dog with a badly hurt leg limping across the street. Then I looked up the street to see a fast and fancy sports car coming down the street. Without a second thought I ran out and wrapped my arms around the dog.

I closed my eyes tightly and heard tires screeching, I opened my eyes to see the license plate inches from me. A car door opened and a man walked over to me, he was in a fancy suit with dark brown hair and glasses over his eyes. He had a goatee and stared down at me, I suddenly felt afraid that he was going to yell at me. I picked up the small dog and ran across the street to the front porch and ran inside. Ms. Henderson was about to open the door, she looked down at me to say something but I ran past her and ran upstairs.

"Kida what's wrong?" She said and I ignored her

When I made it into the hallway that's when I heard Ms. Henderson talk to someone.

"Mr. Stark you're here early" She said "is everything alright?"

I ran into my room and pushed a chair in front of the door. I put the dog on my bed and wrapped my hands around its leg. It let out high pitched cries as gold light seeped through the space between my fingers. When it was over the dog jumped up and off the bed, I pushed the chair away and opened the door.

"Go outside and be safe" I whispered to its ear

It quickly licked my cheek and the dog ran down the stairs and out the door. Ms. Henderson quickly appeared and I closed my door. I went to my bed and went into the corner pulling my knees up to my chest. She opened the door and I prepared myself for the punishment of jumping in front of a car for a dog.

"Kida I just talked to Mr. Stark" She closed the door behind her and sat on the edge of my bed "why did you jump in front of a car you could've gotten yourself killed?"

"I'm sorry" Tears where building in my eyes "I'm so sorry but he was going to be killed"

"Who"

"The dog" I answered and making her let out an annoyed sigh

"Kida you can't go around and try to save everything you see"

"Why not?"

"Because no matter how hard we try, we can't save everyone." She said "Come on, Mr. Stark is going to choose who he's going to adopt."

I walked downstairs with her and went into the living room, it was big and the rest of the kids played with their toys. Bella sat in a chair reading a book; I sat on a spot next to the window. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin on top of them. The window was open and a warm breeze filled the room. A butterfly flew in and gently landed on the palm of my hand. I smiled admiring the intricate patterns on its wings. While I relaxed Mr. Stark and Ms. Henderson where talking they were in the hallway next to the living room and where quiet so the other kids wouldn't hear them.

"What's her name?" Tony asked in a hushed whisper "the girl at the window"

"That's Kida, the poor girl" she said "I found her in a blanket on my front porch when she was four. I reported her to the police but no one came to claim her. She's been having trouble with the other kids."

"Trouble"

"They like to bully her"

I felt thump on the side of my head and the force made the other side of my head hit the glass. I closed my eyes tightly trying to ignore the pain, I looked on the ground to see a football on the ground and three boys laughing and pointing at me.

"What a freak" One boy yelled

"No one will want her"

"Look she's going to cry" the third one added

"Hey"

The room was suddenly quiet; the other kids looked up as Mr. Stark the man who was driving the car walked in front of the boys. The boys looked up at him,

"Don't ever do that again ok" He said

"But she's a freak" One said

"No one's a freak"

I felt a sudden warm feeling in my chest; no one has ever stood up to me in my life until now. I felt tears roll down my cheeks from the pain. I didn't want anyone to see me cry and ran out the backyard and went under the tree. I covered my face and cried, after a minute or two I wiped the tears away when I saw a pair of feet in front of me. I looked up to see Mr. Stark, he went onto one knee in front of me and I went around the tree.

"It's ok I'm not going to hurt you" He said

"You're not going to yell at me"

"Why would I yell at you?" He asked

"Well, I'm sorry I jumped into the street I'm really sorry"

"You don't have to be sorry for that ok, I should've been watching the road." He took off his glasses and his brown eyes stared at my deep blue ones "How's your head?"

"It'll be ok"

"Ms. Henderson tells me the kids like to bully you" He sat down leaning his back against the tree looking over his shoulder at me

"Yeah" I walked over and sat next to him "I think it's because I love animals more than them and the animals aren't scared of me."

"What's your favorite?"

"Lion"

"Nice" He said "but sharks are cooler"

"Nu huh"

"Yeah huh" He said back and I stood up

"Lions are cooler"

"Sharks are the coolest" he said "and sharks are able to breathe underwater"

"Lions are able to breathe on land"

We went on and we laughed, when it was over I sat next to him and leaned against the tree. He looked at his watch and stood up wiping the grass from his pants.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes, and you're coming with me" He gave me a warm smile

"Really, you chose me?"

"Yes"

My heart jumped and I quickly stood up and hugged him, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist. I let out a small laugh and had a massive smile on my face.

"Hurry up and pack I have to leave in a few minutes"

I nodded my head and ran inside, I ran upstairs pulling a small pink luggage from under my bed. I threw in everything I had. I zipped the luggage shut and ran out to the hallway, my heart pounding in my chest. Tony walked up the stairs and picked up my luggage for me. I hugged Bella and Ms. Henderson goodbye before going outside and climbing into the car. I buckled the seat in and the bright smile on my face made me feel like I was glowing. Tony put one hand on the passenger seat and turned around to look at me.

"Are you hungry?" I nodded my head yes "Great how about a burger?"

"Ok"

He started the car and he drove off, the car was really fast. Faster than I expected, I clung to the handle tightly with one hand. He finally slowed down at a drive thru and handed me a small bag. I ate as he drove more and he pulled up to a big and fancy house.

"Is this your house?" I asked

"It's our house now"

My heart jumped and I unbuckled my seat belt, I got out and ran inside while he opened the trunk. When I stood in the middle of the living room my jaw dropped and I slowly turned around taking in every space.

"I'll show you to your room"

I turned around and he walked up the spiraling stairs next to the fireplace. I followed him and when we made it to the upstairs hallway I saw a woman. She had strawberry blonde hair like Bella's and blue eyes. She looked at me and I stepped behind him, she gave me a kind smile and walked over to me.

"Hi, I'm Pepper" She said

"It's ok she won't bite" Tony added

"What's your name?"

"Kida" I said stepping out from behind Tony

"That's a pretty name, Tony you need to be at work soon"

"I'm taking the day off" He said "come on Kida let's go"

I grabbed Tony's hand since the house was the biggest house I've been in my life. He smiled a little and walked down the hall. He stopped at one door,

"This is yours and mine's across the hall and the bathroom is next door ok" I nodded my head yes "Welcome home"

He opened the door and my jaw dropped, the carpet was white and the walls where painted light pink. There was a big shelf with books and some toys on them, the bed was pink and I jumped onto it laughing.

"You like it"

"I LOVE IT!" I screamed and ran over to hug him "thank you thank you thank you!"

"Calm down Kiddo"

"Kida"

"Can I call you kiddo?"

"No"

"I'm going to call you that anyway" I laughed

"Want to see the lab downstairs?" he asked

"You have a lab? Like a science lab?" He asked and he nodded yes "That's so cool!"

"Let's go"

He smiled and I followed him downstairs, I got to sit in his cars while he worked on them. I played with the robotic arm a little before he let me use some tools.

That was the first day of my new and better life, the day I became a Stark. I later came to terms with being a Stark. Dealing with paparazzi fighting for a good picture, but it was ok. I went to good schools, had great clothes, and vacationed in Europe. But my life was going to get thrown into a new world that I never expected.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N I don't own MARVEL or Ironman but I do own Kida. P.S Thank you readers for your reviews :)**

**5 years later, **

I sat on the couch; I had my ear buds in and listened to some Evanescence while I waited for Tony. We planned on going out to dinner to celebrate me winning the international spelling bee and the national chess and debate team. I looked on the clock, it was almost nine thirty he was almost an hour late. I had to bend over backwards to get the reservations for me, Tony, and Pepper. The restaurant was my favorite but very exclusive, and Tony would be leaving in two days to go to the Middle East to present new weapons for Stark Industries. The door opened and I pulled the ear buds out ready to yell at him. Instead I saw Pepper.

"Pepper where's Tony?" I asked "He's an hour late"

"I saw him leave the party, and I'm sorry I was caught in traffic."

"What party?"

"There was an office party everyone was able to get a raise." She said and walked over to me "What's wrong?"

"I'm so tired of this Pepper"

"Tired of what?"

"Of him!" I yelled "He took me away from that foster home and treated me like I was his own. But he's missed Christmas, my school plays, even my birthday all because he wants to hang out with a blonde slut with fake tits!"

"Tony loves you Kida, he just"

"Doesn't care"

"What"

We both turn are head to see Tony with his tie loosened and I could smell the beer on him.

"You think I don't care" he said sounding hurt

"I know you don't Tony" I said

I ran upstairs and into my room, I slammed the door as hard as I could and locked it. I leaned my back against the door and slid down with tears down my face. Over the years my room has changed, instead of it being pink with princesses it was nature colors. The floor was now dark wooded floors and the walls where painted light green. White curtains covered the glass wall in front of the door; the bed frame was dark oak wood with intricate patterns on it. The bed was white with black lines drabbled on it, I had two book shelves next to my bed full of different novels and school books. I had a desk that had my laptop on it and a vase full of beautiful blooming roses. There was a flat screen TV on the wall in front of my bed with a shoe shelf under it. On the wall across from the bookshelves was a massive wooden wardrobe.

I cried and cried, I felt alone and hallow. Even though there was still Pepper and Rhodey, Pepper was the closest thing I had to a mother. And Rhodey was like the uncle or older brother I never had. I hated crying in front of people. It made me feel weak and vulnerable; I didn't want people to think of me like that. Which is why I put on a mask whenever I leave my room, a happy face and a smile to hide how I feel and I didn't want people to worry about me especially Pepper, so instead I act like the shoulder to cry on when I never have one. I crawled onto my bed burying my face into the pillow and cried until I fell asleep.

**Morning, **

My eyes felt puffy, I looked in the full length mirror hanging on the wall next to my closet to see my eyes were still a bit red. I took a shower and changed into black sweatpants and a dark grey tank top. I walked downstairs for breakfast and saw Tony pouring coffee into his mug. He saw me and I could see the bags under his eyes and his bloodshot eyes. I ignored him and walked into the kitchen,

"Morning" I stayed silent "Kida you ok?"

I made myself a bowl of cereal; I didn't even look at him and walked to the staircase. The door opened and I stopped, I walked into the living room and Uncle Rhodey walked in.

"Uncle Rhodey" I put my bowl on the table in the living room and ran to him getting a hug

"Hey sorry I couldn't make it to the dinner last night"

"What dinner?" Tony asked

"Did he forget?" Rhodes asked turning to me and I nodded my head yes and he turned back to Tony "The party Kida planned for a week to celebrate winning the nationals and the international spelling bee. That dinner"

I looked at Tony's face and I could see the pieces click in his mind, his mouth opened to say something but he was quiet. He had this guilty look on his face,

"I'll be upstairs" I grabbed my bowl and left

"Kida" Tony said "Kida wait"

I ignored him and went to my bedroom door, I could hear them start talking and mention my name. I opened the door and closed it before quietly walking down the hallway so they think I was out of hearing range.

"Tony"

"Rhodey don't" Tony said "I can handle this"

"Apparently not, you've ignored Kida too much ok she's not like a new car you can't just give her all your love and attention the first few years you have her then completely forget her." Rhodes said

"I didn't forget"

"Do you even remember her birthday?" Tony was silent, I dropped my bowl I was too angry and stormed down the staircase.

"You don't even remember my damn birthday!" I screamed

"Where did you hear that language?"

"YOU" I screamed "if you're not going to give a single damn about me then why the hell did you take me in?"

"I do care about you it's just"

"You'd rather spend time with some drunken slut who wants your money than me?"

"No kiddo"

"Stop calling me that!" I could feel the waves below the house crash more violently onto the rocks "Stop acting like you give a damn about me when you don't! And don't think you can fix this by buying me something I don't want!"

"Then what do you want huh?" He asked "Because you never tell me, hell you never talk to me. What do you want?"

"My dad!"

I bolted upstairs when I felt more tears build in my eyes, my throat felt like it was tighter and I wanted to scream to prove how much it hurt. I slammed the door as hard as I could and locked the door; it wasn't long until there was a knock on my door.

"Leave me alone!"

"Kida it's me" Rhodes said "can you unlock the door"

I unlocked the door and opened it a little, Rhodes looked down at me and luckily Tony wasn't with him. I quickly opened the door and wrapped my arms around his waist. I pressed my face against his chest with my eyes closed tightly. He gently rubbed my back and put his chin on my head. I silently cried,

"I can't" I managed to say "I can't do it"

"Do what"

"Love him, I can't love Tony"

"Don't say that it's not true"

"It is" I said "besides it's not like he cares"

"He does care"

"Then he has a funny way of showing it" I wiped the tears away and stepped back "please I want to be alone right now"

"Ok, and no matter what he does care about you."

"If only that where true"

I closed my door and locked it; I sat on my chair and looked at my roses. Whenever I would feel sad they would whither. I would have to bring them back to health every time; ever since Tony adopted me I've kept my powers a complete secret. I was afraid if he or anyone else knew I would be taken away and dragged into an insane asylum or tested on like a lab rat. I was still able to talk to animals the only animal I've encountered was the stray cat I feed. But when I hit puberty something, new happened, I was able to move water. I first noticed it at the beach Tony was trying to push me into the cold water and I didn't want to get wet. When a wave came in the water circled around me instead of touching me, and luckily Tony didn't give it much thought. Tony doesn't like cats so I keep that a secret too. I went on my bed and decided to watch some Lord of the Rings. I finished the first movie when there was a knock on my door.

"Kida please, I need to talk to you"

"Oh so now you want to be near me?" I said sarcastically

"Kida, I know you're mad at me and I don't blame you for it." He said "But you're wrong about one thing, I do care about you. There's nothing in my life that can compare to you, not the cars, the fame, money, or the girls. Because I would get rid of all of it just to make you smile one more time."

"There isn't anything you can say that can fix this Tony"

Everything was quiet and I sat up in the middle of my bed and heard footsteps walk away and the shadow of his feet under the door disappeared. I grabbed one of my big pillows and held it close to me. I watched the movies until I was almost done with the trilogy, my stomach growled and I stopped the movie.

"JARVIS is Tony gone?"

"Yes Ms. Stark"

I got up and walked downstairs; I looked through the fridge and cupboards but didn't find anything. The doors opened and I froze thinking it was Tony, instead I heard heels and knew it was Pepper.

"Hey Kida" She said

"Hey" I said which seemed barely audible

She quickly walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. At first I was frozen and surprised but I hugged her back. I rested my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Everything is going to be ok" She said "if there's one thing Tony can do is that he can fix everything"

I simply gave her a small smile,

"And I brought diner" She held up the Chinese takeout bag

"Thank you" I grabbed it and grabbed some steamed vegetables and noodles "I'll be upstairs"

"Will you be ok?" she asked as I walked to the stairs

"I think so"


End file.
